


Жёлтые чулки

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: У Себастьяна обнаруживается недостаток, с которым Оливия не может примириться.





	Жёлтые чулки

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию.

_Финальная сцена. Герцог рядом с Виолой, Оливия рядом с Себастьяном, чуть поодаль Антонио._

_Вбегает священник:_

— На помощь! Святотатство и разбой!  
Какой-то негодяй вломился в церковь  
И ризницу разграбил, и алтарь,  
И даже смел священником одеться,  
И называл себя святым отцом!..

_Оливия, в ужасе:_

— Святой отец! О боже, боже, боже!

_Герцог:_

— Что с вами, драгоценная сестра?

_Оливия:_

— Какой позор! Какое униженье!

_Герцог:_

— В чём дело? Вы мне можете сказать?

_Себастьян:_

— Боюсь, мы стали жертвами обмана  
И нас мошенник лживый обвенчал.

_Оливия:_

— Я не в себе была тогда от счастья...  
Счастливые — слепее всех слепых.  
В святом отце подмены не признала...

_Виола:_

— Так значит, вы не венчаны?

_Себастьян:_

— Увы!

_Герцог:_

— Так значит, тот священник, что недавно  
Свидетельствовал здесь — совсем не тот,  
Кем назывался? Стало быть, он вор  
И святотатец? Стража! Где же стража?!

_Появляется герцогская стража._

— Чего прикажете, наш господин?

_Герцог:_

— Немедленно найдите негодяя,  
Назвавшего себя святым отцом  
И ризницу разграбившего...

_Себастьян:_

— Сударь,  
Боюсь, что проходимец далеко.  
Давно уж, как он скрылся незаметно.

_Герцог страже:_

— Чего стоите? Выполнить приказ!

_Стража удаляется, священник уходит тоже._

_Оливия, безутешно:_

— Какой позор, какое униженье!  
Обманута! В такой священный миг!  
Когда душа с душою рвётся слиться  
Под одобренье бога и святых...

_Себастьян:_

— Утешьтесь, дорогая, не рыдайте.  
Вернётся подлинный святой отец,  
И нас он очень скоро обвенчает.

_Оливия:_

— Как можешь ты легко так говорить?  
Настолько чёрств, что не задеты чувства?

_Смотрит на ноги Себастьяна._

— Что вижу я! Воистину слепа  
Была я! Словно крот в кротовой яме!

_Себастьян:_

— В чём дело?

_Оливия:_

— Эти жёлтые чулки!  
Подвязанные — видит бог мой! — накрест!

_Виола:_

— Она права. О брат мой, как ты мог?  
Безвкусицей подобной ты роняешь  
Себя и этот ангельский цветок —  
Ту женщину, которую ты любишь.

_Оливия, с признательностью:_

— Лишь женщина так женщину поймёт,  
Прекрасная и чуткая Виола.

_Себастьян:_

— Чулки? Так вам их цвет не угодил?  
Извольте, я их тут же поменяю.

_Оливия:_

— О да, ты можешь поменять чулки,  
Но вычеркнуть из памяти — не можешь.  
Запомню их до гробовой доски,  
Скорей бы уж упасть в её тиски!

_Себастьян:_

— Чего хотите вы? К всему готов я!  
Как мне вернуть привязанность и милость?

_Оливия:_

— Никак! Разбитых чувств не починить,  
Не стану пить из склеенного кубка!

_Себастьян:_

— Но как же так! Любимая! Голубка!

_Герцог:_

— Жестокая! Как бессердечны вы!

_Себастьян Оливии:_

— Так вы меня бросаете?

_Оливия:_

— Бросаю!

_Антонио Себастьяну:_

— Оставь её. Она не стоит слёз.  
С тобою я — твой старый верный пёс.  
Пускай куражится! С нас не убудет,  
Моя любовь тебе опорой будет.

_Себастьян и Антонио уходят._

_Герцог:_

— Я столько слышал разной болтовни  
О том, насколько женщины сердечны,  
Насколько милосердны и добры.  
А сколько о мужском жестокосердье  
Наслушался! Всё это — ерунда.  
Сударыня, вы доказали мне,  
Что сердце женское любого камня твёрже,  
Любой пустыни суше! И черствей,  
Чем чёрствый хлеб у нищего в котомке.  
Для вас чужое сердце — словно мяч,  
И как шипение змеи — ваш плач.

_Виола:_

— О господин мой, вы несправедливы!

_Герцог:_

— И в чём, скажи мне, я несправедлив?  
Не в том ли, что змею назвал — змеёю?

_Оливия оскорблённо вскрикивает._

_Виола:_

— Не смейте, замолчите, я прошу!

_Герцог:_

— Одна змея другую защищает.  
Недавно ты мне в верности клялась,  
И вот уже по-новому запела.  
Нас не успели даже обвенчать,  
А ты уже забыла послушанье.  
Нет, право, мне Мальволио милей  
Всех бабских ухищрений и затей.

_Уходит. Остаются Оливия и Виола._

_Оливия:_

— Какая благородная душа.  
Ты заступилась за меня так храбро,  
Что плачу я уже не от обид,  
А только из-за жалости к тебе.  
Беги же, догони, пока не поздно,  
И к миру сердце герцога склони.

_Виола:_

— Бежать сейчас — потом всю жизнь гоняться.  
Терять достоинство? А где найду его?  
Не плачьте, госпожа, утрите слёзы,  
Они помеха вашей красоте.

_Оливия:_

— Как речь твоя нежна и сладкозвучна...  
Я не любила брата твоего.

_Виола, потрясённо:_

— Нет? Не любили?

_Оливия:_

— Не его любила.  
Не он меня навеки покорил.

_Виола:_

— Но кто же?.. Нет!  
Но как это возможно?

_Оливия:_

— Преграды нет для истинной любви.  
Едва тебя увидела, Виола,  
Хоть ты звалась Цезарио тогда,  
Я поняла: вот истинное счастье,  
Вот цель, вот небо, вот моя судьба.

_Виола:_

— Ты говоришь так искренне, так страстно...

_Оливия:_

— То говорю не я — моя любовь.  
И не устанет повторяться вновь.  
Не бойся же, прекрасная Виола,  
Коснись руки... Ты чувствуешь испуг?  
Гадливость, скуку или отвращенье?

_Виола:_

— Я чувствую манящее тепло  
И нежной кожи шёлковую гладкость...

_Оливия:_

— О господи, как голос твой пьянит,  
Нет, ни один мужчина мне не нужен!  
Лишь ты одна, Виола, только ты.  
Скажи, тебе хоть сколько-нибудь нравлюсь?

_Виола:_

— Признаюсь, сердце тронуто моё  
И бьётся так, как никогда не билось.  
Мне кажется, я знаю, как помочь.  
Возможно, если ты меня обнимешь,  
То сердце успокоится слегка.

_Оливия, обнимая её:_

— Так лучше?

_Виола:_

— Так колотится сильней.

_Оливия отстраняется._

_Виола, притягивая её:_

— Но лучше, лучше! Хорошо до боли!

_Оливия:_

— Виола, драгоценная Виола...

_Занавес._


End file.
